Before The Games
by BriceLeign
Summary: Cato's life before the Hunger Games. A story of him a couple months before, where he just might fall in love, and make promises he can't keep.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer! I do not own _The Hunger Games_!*

Chapter One:

Lyric's POV:

16 years old I sit at my desk. Its the first day of school and I'm waiting for my teacher to start class when a boy sits beside me. I've gone to school with him since everyone was eating glue and fighting over crayons. But we have never been in the same class and never spoken a work to each other.

He's very popular and too busy training for the hunger games to even bother with me. His name is Cato, and the Hunger Games is the most important thing to him in the world. I don't see a girl in his English class fitting anywhere in that.

I have never understood his family and the Hunger Games. It is such a big deal to them. Many from his family have represented District 2 very well, starting with his grandpa's win many years ago. And then later on his dad and one of his uncles. The other uncle, not so successful. Cato is hoping he doesnt end up like him.

His training began in the fourth grade. I rememeber this because everyone was talking about it. He was so young, one of the youngest ever to begin training. The whole District is sure he will be a winner. I hope they are right, he has worked so hard for this.

"Hi," He smiles at me and sits down.

"Hello," I reply as i begin to pull at the bottom of my shirt, trying to look busy.

"I'm Cato," He puts out his hand out for me to shake it, but I hesitate. What 16 year old shakes hands? _He's just trying to impress you_ I tell myself. _Don't fall for it. _But then I laugh at my own thoughts. Yeah right! Get over yourself!

Cato must think I'm laughing at him because he puts down his hand and looks at me funny. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just wondering why your here."

"Well school is kinda required..." He laughs a little and i do to.

"Aren't you too busy training to be messing with me?" I ask seriously.

"Mess with you?" He looks confused. "I was just being friendly."

"But why?"

He is staring at his shoes. "Because... because i think you're pretty." He looks up at me with a cute smile.

I stand with my mouth opened, trying to come up with somthing to say. It takes what feels like forever until I say, "Thank you..."

Then he begins cracking up. "You're very welcome." Then he winks at me and turns his attention to the teacher.

**Authors note: Have not written a story all year! I am so sorry! I've just been super busy! I'm editor of the school newspaper now and me and my sister have our own buisness now, so im busy at craft shows! I've become obsessed with the Hunger Games and ever since the movie, Alexander Ludwig... lol Soo... Like it? Hate it? Review Please!**

**xoxo, **

**BriceLeign**


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Chapter two:

Cato's POV:

All day long, each time I switch to my next class, I hope she is in there. The big hopes I had all day are probably the reason why she was not. So, instead of watching the pretty girl with black hair in curls down her shoulders, I'm watching each teacher stand at the front of the room and introduce themself and then say what we will learn this school year. It's the same thing every year.

My grades are never the best, because they are not mine or my families biggest worry. My plans are to win the Hunger Games at eighteen and then do nothing. Not having to work or anything, just starting a family and living the rest of my life. Make up for my kids the childhood I missed out on in my house.

My parents have had this plan for me to be in the Hunger Games since I was born. My training began at such an early age. The whole district is ready for me to go into the games and kick ass. I know I can do it, and I want to, but I sometimes wish my life wasn't this way. That my parents were like most others and wished my name was not drawn. Instead mine encourage volunteering. I plan on actually giving my kids a choice someday. Don't get me wrong, I want this very bad. I love training and watching the past years over and over again. I'm going to win the 74th Hunger Games.

Thats brings me to another thing... My parents _do_ want me in the games, but they have one rule. You cannot go in until you are 18 years old. When I was younger I respected that, but now that I am almost 17 I think that I am good enough to do it. I haven't told anybody, and I don't plan on it. I am going to just do it at the reaping. There is nothing my parents can do anyways to stop me.

They just fear I'll end up like my uncle Talon. He did the same thing when I was just 5 years old. We watched him panic and not even make it to the top five. I remember every detail from that year, even though I was just 5. I watched him be off to a good start, and then I saw him join the Careers, and then I watched them slit his throat when he made a mistake.

They don't realize that I've trained harder, and studied what to do and what not to do. I don't want to make any mistakes. I won't. I'll lead the careers, not join them. I won't run like he did, I'll join in on the blood bath. I'll kill the scared ones, I'll get food, supplies, and weapons. Then I will get the strong ones to join me, but none that are too strong. I can't have any threats when I'm sleeping. I need to be the threat.

I then remember that I am still at school, and look at the clock. The teacher will be letting us out of school very soon and I need to hurry to see her before I go to training. It seems as if the teacher has read my mind when she says, "You all may leave. Have a good evening and be ready to start working tomorrow." I get out of my seat and rush into the hallway looking for that beautiful face.

I search for a while before I find her outside sitting under a tree by herself. It looks like she is filling out the "About me" papers teachers send home on the first day of school every year. I walk in her direction and glance at the clock on the wall. Damn. I have to be at training in 10 minutes and it take 5 to get there. If I'm late I'm screwed, but my feet keep moving in the direction of her. Next thing I know I'm standing over her smiling, and embarassing myself.

She looks up and says, "You're back...?"

I laugh. "Yeah, I just- You never told me your name earlier." I take a seat beside her and look at what she is doing. I was right about the "About me" papers. I look at the top of the page where it says in perfect handwriting, "Lyric, that's a nice name. You like music?"

"Yes, but my dad really does. He plays guitar," She explains.

"Me too!'

"You are perfect aren't you? Future Hunger Games Victor _and_ musician?" She laughs.

"No, I'm not perfect. I just enjoy the two things." I tell her.

She smiles at me and then looks at the clock and frowns. "Speaking of, don't you need to get going? Training right?"

I look. I'm currently five minutes late. "Shit. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?" I smile.

"Yes," She says. "Have fun."

"Will do," And I then run in the direction of the training center _fast_. Standing at the front door is Indigo, my trainer and he does not look happy.

"You are ten minutes late." I frown at him. "Come on, let's get to work." And I follow him into the center.

**Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Chapter three:

Cato's POV:

I had to train late last night as a punishment. So late that my parents were already in bed when I got home, thank God! But, my luck faded this morning when I got a wake-up call at 5:00 AM for early morning training with my dad. Running around the district getting yelled at with threats that make me work harder. "YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE IN THE HUNGER GAMES?" and "YOU'LL BE DEAD BY THE BLOOD-BATH..." ect.

I just take all of them, knowing he is just doing it because he cares about me. My parents just don't want to loose me, that's all. On the way back to the house, my dad asks, "Why were you late Cato?" I look up at him from the ground. I shouldn't lie, but I have to. If I tell him the truth, he will ruin this for me.

"The teacher let us out a few minutes late and then I got stuck in hallway traffic." Doing the math in my head I realize that the timing would never be possible. I hope he doesn't notice. If he finds out I'm lying, he'll smack me across the face, but if he finds out it's because of a girl, he'll take away my two free days in the week and make my training hours later.

"That made you ten minute late?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. I nod. "This better have nothing to do with a girl Cato. You don't have time for that right now. After you win, have all the fun you want. Just not yet, you understand?"

"Yes sir," I answer. I run the rest of the way home to shower and get ready for school quickly. I show up early to see Lyric. That's not taking away from training time. Just free time before school I normally spend at my house doing nothing. I didn't even think-until I saw the empty hallways- That she wouldn't be here 45 minutes early. Nobody is. So, I spend my time kicking paper around the hallway floor and standing near the main entrance. Small amounts of students begin to show up and fifteen minutes later, she does too.

"Boo!" I say moving from my spot against the wall joining her side as she walks to our first hour.

"Oh, hello. You are everywhere aren't you?" She asks kind of confused.

"Just wherever you ar-" I start saying, but she cuts off my cheesy line.

"Okay, that's enough!" She stops walking and turns to me. "Cato, you had never said a word to me ever until yesterday, and now you are following me around and trying to start conversations with me. I don't get it. I don't know you and you don't know me. You just say, 'oh, you're pretty hahaha'" She says, trying to immatate my voice. "And you expect me to be all over you! You're really beginning to weird me out! Could you just leave me alone?" She storms off to the classroom and I just stand there in the same spot she left me.

I realize it is true, everything she said. Maybe I shouldn't have been so foward with all of this. Hide my feeling and shit, girls like that right? But, don't they normally like it when guys are foward with them? Maybe I shouldn't have used pretty. Beautiful should have been the word. I'm really wishing I could redo everything I did yesterday.

Lyric's POV:

Everything that happened yesterday was strange to me, but it was also exciting. I liked the attention I was recieving from Cato, the cute future Hunger Games Victor. When I walked in the door of the custom clothing store my family owns, I went straight to the back to tell my older sister Thailia all about what had happened. She was sitting at the sewing machine making a dress for the Mayor's daughter who's birthday was coming up. She saw the look on my face and asked what was up with me, and I told her everything. And she laughed at me.

"Cato? Lyric, I wouldn't get your hopes up on him. He's just, he's Cato! And he's training for the Hunger Games. He doesn't have time for serious relationships. Also, and don't take this the wrong way, but he just doesn't seem like your type, you know." I frown at her, but I nod. All of this is very true. He's probably just using me, wants to hook up and is going for the quiet girl.

So, this morning I told him to just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with him breaking my heart. I go into to class and read a book until class starts. Even though Cato was early to school today, he doesn't show up early to class. A minute class started he entered the room, not bothering to sit in the empty seat beside me.

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Chapter four:

Lyric's POV:

I have gone the whole school year without talking to Cato, unless you count the time he accidentally ran into me in the hallway and awkwardly apologized. My english teacher has now broken our silence by announcing the project that we will be working on for the rest of the year with the partner she picks for us. Of course, I got Cato.

We have to write a report on the history of Panem and also have some sort of picture/display. It counts for a huge part of our grade. I held my breath as she read the list off, hoping I wouldn't be with Cato. When it was announced I we both looked at each other for a second. He had already been looking at me when I turned his direction.

When the teacher tells us to get with our partners to discuss, I stay seated, knowing he will come to me. And I was right, he sits down in the empty seat beside me. For a couple minutes we sit in awkward silence until he busts out laughing. Eventually I do too, even though I don't even know why we are laughing. "What is it?" I ask.

"It's just- I don't know, funny?" He explains and then pauses for another small laugh. "We are so awkward to each other now!"

_Awkward._ I think. _The word of the day. _"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. It's the both of us. Theres not even anything to be sorry about. I liked you when I didn't even know you, then you got scared and told me to leave you alone. I only knew you a day, seriously I should have known better. It was creepy, awkward, and uncool. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me," He says.

"Okay, let's just drop the words sorry and awkward. We've both used them too much today." I laugh. "Also, can we just forget about the first day of school? It was months ago and we were both just sixteen. Now we are more mature- Seventeen." We both laugh. "And maybe we have both changed our minds about things."

This leaves me wondering for the rest of the class if this was true. Maybe we have changed our minds about things. Maybe I now regret doing that to him. Maybe it was stupid. Maybe I wish I would have fallen for it and dealt with the heartbreak if thats what it came to. Maybe I shouldn't have been scared of the cute, blond hair, blue-eyed, perfect Cato. But, Maybe it's too late now. Just as I have changed my mind about things that happended, maybe he has too.

I need to seriously drop the words awkward, sorry, and maybe from my vocabulary.

Cato's POV:

My english teacher just picked our partners for this project we have to do and she has paired me with Lyric. Suprise! When she announces it, my heart speeds up a little. My second chance, I get a redo. Then I begin to think, Why do I want a redo? I decided a few days after she asked me to leave her alone that I was okay without her. I just need to follow what my dad says: After the Games. That, and I realized she really didn't care when she gave up all efforts of acknowledging my existence.

I get up and take a seat beside Lyric. Her hair is longer, and more beautiful. _Stop it._ I tell myself._ She doesn't like you. Don't do what you did last time. _We sat silent together for what felt like forever until I started laughing. She seemed confused about what I was doing. So I explained.

Then began our short conversation of _I'm sorry _and then deciding to forget about the first day of school. Does that mean start over with a better way of me telling her I like her? Better way of me handling things? Better way of shutting up and never doing anything about it? We both left class today with the same confused look on our faces.

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Chapter five:

Lyric's POV:

As I exit the building, I feel someone grab my arm. At first it frightens me, but when I turn to see Cato, I calm down. "What's up?" I ask.

"Just wondering if you want to go work on our project today," He says. The assignment was given two weeks ago and is due a week from tomorrow. We are supposed to work on it out of school, but of course we did not.

"What about training?" I ask him curiously.

He smiles. "Free day,"

I laugh. "Sure, where are we going?" I hope he isn't wanting to go to my house. Me bringing a boy home would bring delight to my younger brother who lives to ruin my life sometimes.

"We can go to my place," He says. "My dad should be helping at the training center until late and my mom mentioned about her going to dinner at an old friends house."

I nod. "Great, I'll follow you."

Cato's POV:

Last night I realized that our English teacher truly made a mistake of pairing us together. Not because of our past, but because I'm a really busy person and kind of care less about school. So, I decided to invite Lyric over to work on it since we haven't even planned anything out. Tonight is perfect. I have no training, my parents are both out, and she said yes.

We walked side by side, making small talk until we finally reached my door. I take my key out of my pocket, unlock the door and hold it opened for her. She smiles and says "Thanks," while walking past me into the house. Her eyes look aound and she comments, "Pretty," The place looks like it came from the Capitol, thanks to my mother.

I laugh a little. "Yeah, my mom has always wanted to live in the Capitol, but since that cannot happen, she brought some of the Capitol to live with her."

"Smart," then a small laugh escapes from her. "I want to live in the Capitol someday, but we both know that's impossible. Just to visit would be amazing..."

"Then you should volunteer. That's your only way to ever visit." I tell her.

"Do you freaking want me to die Cato? Like I would survive at all in the Hunger Games..."

"No! I don't want you to die!" I say putting my hands up, worried she's angry with me. "I was just joking! But don't underestimate yourself- I'm sure you would kick ass."

"Yeah until the top 10! The only way of me surviving is if I hid very well and the last person commited suicide!" She laughs and changes the subject. "So where is your room?"

My heart starts pounding._ My Room. _I think. _I'm about to bring I girl in to my room! _"Um," I begin, but I'm still a little excited to speak. _It's not like that. English Project_, I remind myself. "Yeah, right this way," I say cooly leading her up the steps.

I open the door at the end of the hall revealing my messy room. Swords and knives on the wall, guitar in the corner, old tapes of past Hunger Games arranged messily on a book shelf. And on top of all of that is dirty clothes thrown around the room, and I smell that is not the most delightful in the world.

"This is..." She begins, but seems to not be able to find a description word that will not hurt my feeling.

"Definatly not downstairs," I say laughing trying to make the awkward moment not so awkward. Then I look at her and smile. "I'm a boy, what did you expect?"

"Well downstairs created a pretty picture in my head. It's not that this is _bad_, just not what I expected after I saw other parts of the house. It's just... I don't know _simple_? And realistic." She laughs. "Kind of cute."

"You think a wall of deadly weapons is _cute_?"

"Well, beyond the weapons. It's just your average bedroom. Maybe your mom should check this out? Work on it a little?"

"Well, it wouldn't be worth it. I don't spend a lot of time here. And it's temporary." I explain. "After the games, I'll be moving in next door. And it will more than likely be a bigger version of this room." We both laugh at that. She then walks to the corner and picks of my guitar and begins playing something, but doesn't sing the words. Then I think of something funny. "Hey where are the _Lyric_s?"

She giggles a little but doesn't look up from the guitar. After a while she sits on my bed and looks at me. She seems to be in deep thought about something. "What is it?" I finally ask, breaking the silence.

A smile shows up on her face and she shakes her head. "It's nothing, you ready to start brainstorming." Until she said that I had totally forgotten that that was the reason we were even here right now. I nod and join her on my bed and we get to talking about stupid ideas. I'm so going to make her fail.

Lyric's POV:

I had never paid much attention to detail in Cato before, but today I did. I noticed he looks older now, more mature. He looks more like a man than he did just a few months ago. But, when you look at him you can see something about him. He looks stressed, he looks worried, he looks scared, but yet he looks happy, caring, and brave. He seems like such a strong person. He has to be, with what he deals with in life. He also looks beautiful. Those are all the reasons why I think I may be falling in love with him.

Now I'm saying things I don't mean. I barely even know him. So let's change that- Those are the reasons why I hope to fall in love with him...

Author's Note: Sorry for it taking a while to update. I got writers block and then decided to Finish my story 'Rodrick's Girl'. But today I realized I that I really needed updated! Did ya'll hear about Gary Ross? What are your opinions on it? I honestly don't think he did that great of a job on The Hunger Games (Hard to believe coming from a girl thats seen it three times, huh?), so I'm happy. But just curious about you guys think. Anywhoo, Like it? Hate it? Don't forget to Review Please!

Brice Leign


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Chapter six:

Lyric's POV:

I arrive at school in panic. So the week and one day went by super fast and Cato and I really had to rush last night. We went to his house and quickly threw someting together. We decided to do Past Hunger Games, but so did half of the class! With such a cliche' topic and very little detail and bad display, we are surely going to fail this class.

When I arrive to class Cato is sitting in the seat beside the one I sit in everyday. He notices that I've walked into the room and suddenly begins laughing. I look at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Your face..." He begins. "Are you scared?"

"You can tell?" I ask him with a small laugh. He nods. "Yeah, I've never gotten a bad grade on anything and have never failed a class before. I'm kinda terrified at the moment."

"Trust me, you'll be fine. You will still continue onto next year. It's just one single class. If it were two classes you were failing, than you might have something to actually worry about."

"So you really aren't scared?" I ask him, almost shocked.

He shakes his head. "Nope."

I roll my eyes at him. Are you kidding me? How is he so calm about this? I kind of wish I could be like him. He's just so relaxed when it comes to things like this. "There's bigger things in life to worry about," He told me last night when I was about to leave. He does have a point, though. You'll fail one class ever. You still understood everything else throughout the year. I had an A! Hey, maybe the teacher will forgive me, and give me a passing grade for the effort I put into things all year long?

Just then, she walks into the room and all eyes are on her. She is dressed in bright flamboyant clothing as if she is trying to impersonate a person in the capitol. In her hand she holds a bowl filled with tiny pieces of paper, just like the reaping bowl for the Hunger Games. She then speaks up. "Hello class," Her voice sounded as a person from the capitol you would see on television. "I hope you all have wonderful projects to present today." Cato and I look at each other and a small laugh escapes from my mouth.

"Here is how things are going to work today," She tells us. "You and your partners name are written on one piece of paper. I will pull out each name for every turn to deternime the order you go in." She smiles. "Okay, let's begin." Her hand reaches into the bowl and grabs a paper. She then reads it aloud. "Cato and Lyric, you will go first."

Okay, I now believe that this teacher hates me! I get up and head to the front of the class with our report and Cato has the display. I hesitate a little, in fear I might make a mistake, before I begin reading. About half way through I hand the paper to Cato for him to finish. We then show our display board with pictures of past winners and then turn to the teacher to show we are finished. The whole thing only took about four minutes total, which was way shorter than I think she wanted.

She looks down at paper and begins writing things down. "That was, that was okay. Good job." She smiles and hands us a piece of paper before returning to the reaping bowl. I look down at the paper, scared to see the grade. Eighty-five. My eyes widen and a smile spreads across my face.

"What is it?" Cato asks. I show it to him and he then smiles too. He gives me a high five and says, "See? I told you we would be okay!" We then turn our attention to the next two people that had the topic, _Past Hunger Games_, which made me laugh a little.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update! Even though I did have state testing this week, I really have no reason I didn't update. (Every single year I use that as an excuse! lol) I've just been lazy. I hope to update for you soon, maybe even today... Maybe! haha anyways, Like it? Hate it? Review please!

Brice Leign


	7. Chapter 7

*Diclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Chapter seven:

Lyric's POV:

One of the most unexpected things happened to me today. Cato asked me if I wanted to hang out with him. It was in between 3rd and 4th hour and he was waiting outside my classroom with a smile on his face. He then moved to my side. "Hey,"

"Hello," I smiled at him. "What are you doing over here?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something," He said, sounding kind of shy for Cato.

"What's up?"

He looked down at his feet for a second as if he were trying to figure something out really fast. Then he looked up at me and looked in my eyes. "Well, I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow night? Just the two of us? Since it's the last day of school and all. You know, celebrate our good grade on that project?"

This threw me off. It's not that I was scared to hang out with Cato, we had done that before. It just seemed different this time. Almost as if it were a date he was asking me on. And I thought he didn't like me anymore? Like he said the day we got paired up for that project, "I only knew you a day, seriously I should have known better." As if he didn't like me. But maybe he changed his mind since we have been -in a way- friends lately.

I then smile at him. "Yeah, that'd be great,"

I'm now following Cato to the place he is taking me. He told me that he wanted to suprise me, so I have no clue at all what the plan is for tonight. I hope what I am wearing is fine. I decided to go with my red dress with tiny gold dots all over it. It's something my mom made me for special occasions, but it's not quite a "reaping dress." My eyes are covered with a blindfold and his hand is dragging me to our location.

When we arrive, he takes off the blindfold and I am amazed by the beauty of the place. I didn't know there could be anything this beautiful. Not here in District two anyways. It's right at the boarder-so close you can hear the buzzing of the electric fence- In a circle of trees surrounding a clear field of flowers. "You like it?" He asks me.

I let go of his hand and look around. A rainbow of color was painted onto a smal field of flowers I stood on. I close my eyes and twirl around, suddenly feeling free from Distrcit two. Free from my life. I then open them up again and turn to him with a smile. "It's beautiful."

"I thought you would like it," He says taking a seat. I then join him and look at the the sky that is pink, purple, and orange as the sun sets almost completly to the ground already. What a beautiful day this is. What a beautiful place. What a beautiful boy. I then make one of my bravest moves with Cato. I lay my head on his shoulder, and continue to watch the sun go down.

Cato's POV:

One of the greatest, most unexpected things has just happened to me. Lyric put her head on my shoulder. Who would have thought something so simple could make your heart beat so fast with excitement? When I decided to bring her here, I kind of thought about it as a friend thing. A friend thing that could hopfully lead into a more-than-a-friend type of thing. I figured I would have to make the first move though, and I have been scared to death.

When she showed up in a beautiful dress and a smile, it took my breath away. It was already more than I was expecting her to do. I think she thought of this as a date type of thing, but not the official date type of thing, you get it? This made me happy that she thought that and still said yes and dressed up. Even though it's the craziest mistake she will ever make, I have a feeling she might like me a little more than a friend.

Now we are sitting here together watching the sunset that is almost gone away, and I'm in panic. The moment is sweet now, but after the sun has disapeared and her head lifts from my shoulder, what do I do next? I decide to just let go, and not worry about what to do next. Just let it be. Stars begin popping up in the sky and her head lifts from my shoulder. She shyly asks me, "So, what's next?"

And that made me think. What is next? The Hunger Games is just three weeks away and I will be leaving her. Maybe even forever. So I lay down and look at the stars sighing. "Whatever you want." I tell her. She than lays in my arms as we spend the rest of the night talking and watching the sparkling stars in the sky.

Later on, I walk her home where she plants a small kiss on my cheek. "Goodnight Cato," She tells me, walking into her house.

"Goodnight Lyric," I reply in a whisper as the door shuts. Theres a possibility that in a couple of weeks I will leave her an never come back. So I have decided I am going to spend my free moments with her beautiful face. She's amazing, and I am now the happiest I have ever been. I need to come back from the Hunger Games alive. For her.

Author's Note: Like it? Hate it? Review please!

Brice Leign


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer! I do not own the Hunger Games!*

Chapter eight:

Lyric's POV:

I walk into the door quickly and when I shut it I lean against it and fall to the floor with a smile on my face. My happy moment suddennly turns to embarrasment when I notice my sister Thailia is sitting on the couch watching me. "It was that good, huh?" She asks me with a laugh as if she is remembering when she was my age doing the same thing.

I quickly stand up as if I didn't just do that. As I walk to my bedroom I say, "It was fine." And shut the door behind me. I get ready for bed and then open my window. The beauty of the night was still there to remind me that tonight was not a dream. That everything was real.

I climb into my bed to go to sleep, but it seems a little impossible. I keep having little pictures of "What if's". Most were happy images. Him kissing me, him winning the Hunger Games, getting married, ect. But one showed in my head just as I drifted to sleep. In this one Cato kissed me and left for the Hunger Games, but he didn't come back. I woke with a scare, sitting straight up as tears began to rush down my face.

_Don't think like that_, I tell myself. _He's going to come back_. The evil thought didn't erase from my mind though. In the back of my head I could hear the words _You don't know that_ play on repeat.

Cato's POV:

I wake to the light shining through my window into my eyes. A smile spreads across my face as I realize that I don't have to go to school and that summer has begun. I do have training at ten, but I now have extra time to sleep and relax. Once training ends at two, I can go see Lyric. Should I go see her? Or should I wait to run into her, or wait for her to come see me. I don't want anything to become weird because I rush things. If I do someyhing stupid like that it could ruin our friendship and any chance of ever having a relationship with her. Maybe I should wait until after the Hunger Games to anything, but doing that could lead to bad endings. Going might make her mad and hate me forever, or she might fall in love with someone, or I might-.

I stop the horible thoughts to go back to reality and begin getting ready to go to training. I also decide that it would probably be best to not go see Lyric today.

Author's Note: I did not forget about you guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I just got super busy! I had to finish the last newspaper, I had an english project, I had to finish state testing, had a garage sale to get money for my school trip to Europe, and threw a suprise party for my mom's 40th birthday! And someone stole my iPhone, so i've been phone-less and unable to read my reviews easily (I have to actually get on the computer to check my email now! lol) I'm really sorry the chapter is short, but like it? Hate it? Review please!

Brice Leign


End file.
